Memoirs of a Forsaken
by Memoirs-of-the-Forsaken
Summary: Lately I've seen faces all around me. Flying by with the essence of time.Sometimes I wonder if I'm truley awake or am I sleeping....am I in a shell of the past never aging, just slowly drifting away as the people around me move farther and farther away.


**Forsaken-Yup in my white tee!  
Yusuke-Shut up!  
Forsaken-YUP! SECOND CHAPPIE I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS!YUPYUPYUPYUP!**

**  
**

"Shuyo...Shuyo...Shuyo."

A spikey blonde haired boyopened hisgreen eyes looking at a small little nymph.It was alight blued skinned creature withpink eyes, shoulder length pink hair, andglittery clear wings.All of a sharp pain seared through his head.His held his head biting back a yell of pain.

"Where are we?" Shuyo asked Alexia.

"At the Mana's home." Alexia smiled.

Shuyo turned his head to see where he was at.Then there it was the great Mana tree.It with stood all of the other trees easily. Soft pink flower buds decorated the Mana tree.It stood on a large patch of earth then it was surrounded by small spring.The water was soclear that you could see right through it. Different colored fish swam happily throughout the spring. The only thing that lead to the other side where the Mana tree rested was a trail of rocks. All together it was abousletly breathtaking.

"Wow!" Shuyo gasped.

"It's quite fascinating isn't it." Alexia grinned. "Told you it was real."

"Whatever." Shuyo muttered.

"Your so stubborn." Alexia stuck her tongue out at Shuyo.

Shuyo looked closer to see a what looked like a shadow of a figure. It looked like it belonged to a female. The figure stood at the edge of the Mana's soil. It was just awhite figure no color no eyes no nothing just a allwhite figure.

"What's that?" Shuyo whispered.

"It's a wandering soul it seems it's not traveled to the afterlife something must be keeping it here." Alexia answered. "It's crying out. It's in so much agony and sorrow."

"Who's there?" A soft voice cried out. It belonged to no other than the soul.

"We're not here to hurt you. Why are you so sad? What keeps you here?" Alexia asked.

"My story. My story. I've seen so much pain. Hatered.Anger. I cry. I cry. Cause I cannot rest. I lost myself. My sanity disappeared. I lost myself. I could not fight it. It controlled me. It took over me. I lost myself . I lost way way. I cannot be freed until someone listens to my story. Someone to listen to my pain, anguish, and sorrow. Most of all my hatered. The burning abiss that longs for me to kill. To taste blood across my lips. I lost myself to myself. AndI cannot rest until my story has been heard." The soul cried. "I long for someone to free me."

"I'll listen to your story." Shuyo said bravely.

"I cannot ask something like that to a mere child." The soul whispered. "My story is far to dangerous to behold and I wouldn't want you to suffer."

"Please tell me. I demand it! I want to help!" Shuyo answered harshly.

"If that is your wish." The soul nodded. " You are probably wondering whoI am. My name is Lady Tameka of dayand Lady Kikotsusei of the night-"

"How is it you have such a long name? No two names." Alexia asked curiously.

" I had two souls. A good one and a bad one. One craved for blood and destruction of the world.While the other craved for peace and tranqulity.I nevered wanted to hurt anybody. I was Yin to a yang. I am Lady Tameka of day the soul who cravesto savelife." The soul whispered.

"Then where's the evil one." Shuyo asked.

"Inside the Great Mana tree." Lady Tameka answered.

"How is that possible." Alexia exclaimed.

"I am a part of this world. A part of the Mana tree. You could say the guardian of this percious earth. I could not have one without the other.I watched as Mankind corupted this beautiful planet. All of mankind's sins flooded inside me. I became another. Lady Kikotsusei of night." Lady Tameka glazed to the Mana tree. " I was born on a warm night in the late fall. Petals fell from the Great Mana tree. I wasn't born like any regular child."

A scene formed in the spring. Shuyo and Alexia watched the scene quietly.It showed the Mana's tree's petal's fell to the ground leaving the clear spring and the lush green grass beautifully decorated with pink petals. A petal landed on a rather large purple flower. Without any warning the purple flower bloomed and inside it was a baby. A soft cry rang from the baby's lips. It's rosy huedpale skinwas soft looking, a few whisps of white hair laid on top of the newborn's head, it's ear's were slightly pointed and the newborn's eyes were a sharp blood red eyes.  
A long leathery looking green vine came up at wrapped itself around the baby as it was cooeing the baby in a motherly manner.

Forsaken-Please review..


End file.
